


Touch

by FreeGrain



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Did I write this in a night just for Mickey? Maybe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: After the accident, Apollo had been avoiding returning to practice. Mags noticed and came to bring him back to him.{Mapollo}{Mags x Apollo}
Relationships: Apollo 4/Mags 2 (Utopia Falls)
Kudos: 10





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Mickey I'd write him some Mapollo so well, here we are! A little bit of fluff to warm our hearts. Hope you enjoy! 💜

It was all about the intimacy of touch. After the shield blew Apollo back and he could no longer hear, the world shifted. 

The vibrations on his wrist made him hyper aware of feeling. It became his new language, feeling the shake everytime someone talked. He didn't think he'd get to used it but after awhile, he did. 

It was hard trying to keep up with conversations. The watch could only listen to one person at a time and he couldn't read lips well yet. And even then, he could only look at one person now. Maybe he'd get better at it in the future. But for now, he sat on the outside, trying his best to keep up. 

But Mags… 

Mags knew he didn’t always hear him. And yet he never got impatient like some of the mentors. He never got tired of repeating himself. 

Sometimes he'd sit next to him and absentmindedly touch his hands. Never for long but enough. And Apollo felt every second. 

After the accident, Apollo took time to himself to take a break from the crowds and lots of people. It was overwhelming. And it meant he took a break from training with the others. 

They'd have to go on without him, he thought. He couldn't play. He hadn't found a way yet. Maybe he would. Not yet. He didn't know what to do. 

"Hey, come with me!" 

Apollo only just glanced down at his watch when a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked up. 

"Hey, Mags." 

Mags beamed back at him, smile wife and warm. "Hey, Apollo. I haven't seen you much lately." 

He wasn't wrong. While Apollo tried to heal and recover, he'd taken a step back from practicing completely. After all, how would he make music without being able to hear it? 

His chest ached at the thought of never being able to hear a piano again. Or anh instrument. The doctors said he might have hope but really, he didn't believe them. His hearing was gone. And that was that. He'd made his peace with it. 

If only adjusting was as easy. 

"Oh. Well," Apollo shrugged. "Everyone's been busy working on their performances." 

And yet he hadn't left the competition yet. 

A part of him clung to the hope that maybe he'd be able to perform. He knew pieces—he could memorise them. It wouldn't be the same and he wouldn't be able to improvise in the same way but it was possible. He hadn't given up yet. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Mags waved him away. "But come on, man. I missed you." 

He did? 

Apollo stared at him, wondering if the heat spreading across his cheeks meant he was blushing. He hoped he wasn't. 

"Do you want to come help me practice? It's for my solo." 

"I don't know what help I'll be," Apollo admitted. "I can't hear the music." 

At least when the others sang, the words showed up. The tiny vibrations gave him some idea of how they sang. Dancing on the other hand...

Mags rolled his eyes. "It isn't about the music. It's about the _feeling."_

Apollo arched an eyebrow. "The feeling?" 

"Just say yes, and I'll show you!" 

Apollo smiled, unable to turn him down . "Okay, yes." 

"Brilliant." 

Mags hadn't let go of his wrist that entire time. Apollo hadn't even noticed. It had just seemed... so right. 

He followed Mags down the corridor to one of the practice rooms. A few of the others milled around, greeting them as they went by. Apollo managed to wave before he was dragged into the room after Mags. 

"Okay, okay, so I've been working on this one dance," Mags said as he dashed across to set up the music. "It's inspired by the streets styles we saw in the Archive." He turned back around, grinning. _"Lots_ of spinning moves." 

Mags, as his personality, liked to be flambounstny. Extra, as the people in videos might have described him. Apollo liked that word. _Extra._ Something more than needed. 

Mags didn't need to go as far as he did. But he did anyway. 

Apollo sat down on the bench. 

When he'd been younger, he remembered the lights flashing as dancers twirled across the stage. His first performance in front of people—accompanying the dancers for the end of fall. As his hands did a dance of their own across the keys, his eyes shifted to the dancers. 

Beautiful, long limbed and strong. Able to move with such a grace. 

Apollo played music but he adored dancing. 

Mags was no different. 

He couldn't tell what song Mags had chosen but yet he could tell exactly from how he moved. 

It started off kinda swinging, building into a beat as Mags vibed. Small movements, gradually building to something greater. 

_It's about the feeling,_ he'd said. 

Apollo understood, watching him dance. 

Mags dropped, striking floor moves that Apollo hadn't even thought existed. Each motion smooth and precise, executed flawlessly. 

Apollo sighed contently. 

Was this what he'd missed out on? Maybe hiding away in his room had been a foolish idea. He couldn't manage large crowds yet but one one one with Mags? Yes. He could do that.

"Come up here!" 

Mags broke the dance by turning to him, a hand extended .

"Me?" 

"Who else?" Mags dipped low, shaking his shoulders. "Come on. Dance with me!" 

_Oh? Oh-_

"I don't really dance-" 

Again, Mags shook his head. "The feeling, bro. It's about the feeling." 

Maybe Apollo just really felt Mags right now. Because he was off his bench and making his way across the room to him before he knew it. 

"See?" Mags laughed. "You can groove!" 

Apollo's limbs moved of their own accord, finding his own rhythm without the music. The air hummed with energy, maybe tiny vibrations of their own to tell him how to move. 

Mags danced alongside, grinning. 

Around each other, together, matching the dance before moving off again on their own. Apollo laughed. He smiled. The most since the accident. 

After he didn't know how long, Apollo lay sprawled on the floor, chest heaving. His muscles ached but a good ache. 

"Okay. _That_ was fun." 

"Hell yeah it was." Mags nudged him playfully from beside him. "You should stop avoiding training. Come down and groove with the rest of us. Even if you don't know what you're doing yet, you can still be with us." 

Maybe he should. 

"How come you're the one asking? No one else... came." Not that he faulted them. They were all super busy .

"Selfish, _selfish_ reasons. But alas!" Mags sighed. "Maybe I missed you. And wanted you back with me- us. Ahem. With us." 

Apollo tilted his head to the side, wondering if he'd read that right. 

Red blossomed across Mags' cheeks as he tried not to look at him but to look casually at the ceiling. 

Oh. 

Huh. 

Apollo smiled. 

"I missed you." 

"R- r- really?" Mags cleared his throat. "I mean- of course you did! Who wouldn't?" 

Apollo rolled over so he lay next to him. "Mags. You can stop." 

"Stop what? Ahaha-" 

_"Mags."_

"... Okay, fine…" Mags turned his head to look at him, gaze weak. "Maybe… well, maybe I missed you. Because I… I like you." 

Heat spread through Apollo's chest, like a low fire set ablaze. It would grow with more fuel, threaten to consume him. And he'd let it. 

"I like you too." 

And now Mags _really_ blushed. And it was the cutest thing Apollo had ever seen. 

"Wow. Um. Yeah. I have nothing for this. Oh." 

Usually ready to joke around, have a laugh, be the spirit of every room he was in, Mags fell quiet as he looked at him. 

Apollo smiled. "We should dance together more often." 

"Yeah! Definitely!" 

Apollo said nothing else, only lay looking at him. And Mags looked back. 

Outside the room, someone laughed loudly as they passed by but it didn't break their stare. 

"So you _do_ like me?" Mags asked. 

"I did say that." 

"Oh. Yeah. Cool." 

Apollo leaned over, fingers brushing against Mags' arm. Again, the intimacy of pure touch. He'd never dreamed he could convey or feel things like this but he did. And it was wonderful. 

Mags slid his fingers through his. 

"Dance together?" 

He might be merely repeating what Apollo said before but the note behind it was different. Apollo didn't need to hear the inflection of his voice to know that. 

Apollo nodded. 

"Together." 

"Oh. Cool." 

Apollo laughed. And eventually so did Mags, grabbing his hand to pull him closer into a hug. And then a kiss. And another. 

Apollo kissed back, content to lie on the dance room floor with Mags. Really, he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I haven't ever written from Apollo's POV and if I wrote anything insensitive or wrong, please reach out and correct me! I'll be glad to change it. 
> 
> Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a comment to make my day 🥰


End file.
